chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Paralysis Induction
Paralysis induction is the ability to produce weapons which cause paralysis in living subjects with a nervous system. Characters *Carita Lindstrom possesses this ability. *Tom gained this ability from Carita's blood. *Cole Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Carita Lindstrom' Carita can form a bow and arrow or knives which leave her victims paralysed. The weapons are made from a golden energy, and the victim also glows briefly with a golden light when initially paralysed.Only Carita and her mate Tom, who gained the ability from her, can touch the weapons unharmed. If anyone else tried to do so they would find their hands slipping through mist and would be paralysed. The weapons vanish upon use, so they cannot be reused, but Carita is always capable of producing more. She can also dismiss the weapons and make them disappear without needing to use them. Whilst they are not guided missiles, meaning they can be dodged, she has exceptional aim. As she is right handed, she can only form the weapons in her right hand. If she became ambidextrous, she could produce them in both hands. The paralysis is instantaneous. The victim is not physically harmed, but cannot move at all, and would therefore be in danger if the effect was not reversed. The victim cannot speak or communicate at all, but can still breathe. The reversal can only be done by Carita touching the person. The victim also cannot use any abilities they may possess, and would find thinking extremely difficult, comparable to moving through thick sludge or treacle. However, if the ability were used against another who also possessed it, the effect would only last for a moment and then the victim could move freely again. Carita has not yet been able to form yet more different weapons from this energy. She has tried forming guns but failed. The ability only works on living beings which possess a nervous system, and therefore it works on all animals, vampires, werecreatures, humans and hybrids, but not on any plants. 'Tom' Tom gained this ability from Carita and therefore has the same limits as her. He too is right handed and therefore creates the weapons in his right hand. Additionally, he also possesses an immunity to the weapons. 'Cole Sanchez-Hawkins-Parkman' Cole will be able to create various knives and daggers which will have a paralytic effect upon contact. The weapons will be recognisable by a golden tint on the metal. Cole himself will be immune to the paralytic blades, meaning they could never be torn from his grasp and then used against him, but if another possessed the ability he could still be paralysed by that person's weapons. The paralysis will occur within seconds on contact, and will affect all parts of the body at once. The paralysed person will be capable of thinking clearly, but not accessing abilities or moving beyond breathing. Cole's ability will only work on humans. If he tries using it on a plant, an animal or an object, the knives will just bounce off them leaving them completely unharmed. Similar Abilities *Electric impulse manipulation can also paralyse others by manipulating their nerves *Nerve manipulation can also paralyse others *Tactility can be used to paralyse with a touch *Neuronal vampirism paralyses others while using the energy gained to increase speed and strength *Sensory paralysis is the ability to paralyse the senses of others *Paralysis touch can paralyse others with a touch *Psionic weapon production is the ability to produce weapons which harm their victims mentally Category:Abilities